The End
by Purple Corpse
Summary: Internet est tombé. Les dirigeants du monde entier s'allient pour le remettre sur pied. Au Vietnam, où s'abritent les anti-Internet persécutés, Foxie va retrouver de vieux amis. Et remonter la rivière jusqu'en Enfer. WARNING: Rating M et Deathfic, âmes sensibles passez votre chemin
1. Prologue

**Coucou l'humanité!**

**Sur Twitter, il y a peu, j'avais parlé d'une fiction inspirée d'****_Apocalypse Now_**** (que je vous conseille chaudement par ailleurs) mettant en scène les membres du fandom.**

**Je me suis dit que je devais la finir avant de la poster.**

**Mais vous aviez des attentes. Et j'étais impatiente.**

**Donc voilà!**

**Ceci est le prologue, comme vous avez pu le voir si vous savez lire. J'ai pas mal d'avance sur les autres chapitres (je crois avoir bouclé jusqu'au 3) et j'écris vite, donc vous aurez probablement un chapitre par jour! Ce rythme va s'arrêter le samedi 13, quand je partirai au Brésil, et recommencera le 2 janvier, quand je reviendrai. J'espère vous manquer entre-temps ;)**

**Evidemment, les personnes citées ici ne m'appartiennent pas. Si cette fiction les dérange, elle sera supprimée ni une ni deux.**

**Mais ce ne sera pas le cas car je vous ordonne de l'aimer.**

**Je suis un tyran.**

**Bref, bonne lecture mes choupous, n'oubliez pas la tite review qui fait plaisir à l'auteure! =D**

**Des câlins (beaucoup de câlins),**

**Elena**

* * *

_Vietnam, 2026_

La chaleur étouffante avait poussé Foxie à ouvrir les quatre premiers boutons de la chemise masculine qu'elle portait. Le haut du tissu blanc qui lui servait de soutien-gorge (n'importe quoi d'autre était trop inconfortable pour elle) était visible. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, énervée, lorsqu'elle remarqua le regard intéressé du colonel sur ce tissu élastique.

Ses vêtements étaient trop grands. Elle avait du serrer le pantalon avec une ceinture, dans laquelle avaient été percés quatre trous de plus pour sa fine taille. Elle avait aisément la place de bouger les pieds dans les épaisses bottes militaires qu'on lui avait données.

Elle releva, d'un geste net et rapide, la chemise pour cacher ce qui semblait passionner le militaire mal rasé.

Il se racla la gorge :

« Mademoiselle Fern ... »

Malgré la chute d'Internet, Foxie avait gardé ce nom comme si c'était son vrai nom de famille. Elle tenait d'ailleurs à se faire appeler « Foxie », et non pas par Justine, son vrai prénom.

« … merci d'être venue. Merci d'avoir accepté la mission que je vous confie d'avance.

\- C'est un plaisir. Je m'ennuyais en ville. Et puis le paiement proposé était … alléchant. »

Le bruit des pales d'un hélicoptère fendant l'air fit tourner la tête à la jeune femme -elle avait grandi depuis son dernier dessin posté sur DeviantArt.

« Je vous expliquerai plus tard pour l'hélico, déclara le colonel. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la forêt tropicale qui entoure notre camp nous est, pour une grande partie, inconnue. En effet, les rebelles, qui nous coupent sans cesse toutes nos chances de rétablir Internet y ont trouvé refuge. »

Il croisa ses mains noueuses sur la table de chêne.

« Nous avions envoyé une de nos meilleures combattantes sur place. Powo, l'escargot zombie bourrée. »

Foxie eut un mouvement de recul. Sur son visage s'épanouit un énorme sourire. Des larmes de joie perlèrent au coin de ses beaux yeux.

« Powo ! murmura-t-elle. Powo !

\- Vous la connaissez ? s'étonna le colonel.

\- C'était une amie Internet. Avant la … la chute. »

Elle porta les mains à son visage. Elle tremblait de joie.

« Je pensais qu'elle était morte ! Je vais la revoir ! Elle m'attend ? Elle va m'aider ! »

Elle s'appuya des deux mains sur la table, son visage à quelques centimètres de celui du colonel, n'accordant aucune attention à présent à sa chemise qui dénudait allègrement ses épaules en glissant. Dans son regard extasié, on voyait briller quelque chose qui datait d'avant, la joie, le bonheur pur.

Depuis qu'elle avait fui Saint-Lô, Foxie n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de ses amis Internet. Elle se sentait comblée par le destin.

Le colonel eut un soupir triste :

« Ma chère … Powo ne vous attend pas. Elle ne vous attendra jamais. Elle est devenue … folle. Nous l'avons envoyée dans une région reculée. Elle a trouvé un peuple d'indigènes. Son immortalité en a fait une déesse à leurs yeux. Elle a tué … toutes les forces armées qui l'accompagnaient. Elle règne en tyran sur ce village. »

D'exhalté, le regard de Foxie était passé en un éclair à un vide total. Les larmes qui coulaient n'étaient plus joyeuses mais horrifiées.

Elle comprenait à présent sa mission.

Maudissait la cupidité qui l'avait fait accepter.

« Je dois …

\- Vous devez tuer Powo. Avant qu'elle ne … fasse plus de dégâts. »

Foxie s'effondra sur sa chaise et éclata carrément en sanglots

« Non ! Je ne peux pas … je … mais comment a-t-elle pu en arriver là ?

\- La guerre. Le pouvoir. Cela rend les enfants fous. Tous les enfants sont devenus fous. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Foxie ne leva même pas la tête. Une voix qui avait quelque chose de vaguement familier salua le colonel.

« Votre collègue est déjà arrivé, mademoiselle Fern, dit l'intéressé. »

Une main réconfortante et ferme se posa sur l'épaule de Foxie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle leva la tête vers le nouvel arrivant.

« Mademoi ... »

Sa voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge quand il découvrit le visage de la jeune femme. Pendant un instant éternel, ils se dévisagèrent en silence, dévorant des yeux le moindre détail à leur portée, se posant tous deux la même question.

Il s'agenouilla en face d'elle. Il l'enlaça presque tendrement.

« Foxie …

\- Angel … »

C'était bien lui. AngelMJ. Son ancien ami dessinateur. Elle lui rendit son étreinte. Elle commençait à avoir des vertiges. Tant d'émotions dans un temps si restreint.

Un mal de crâne l'assaillit. Elle ferma les yeux, se laissant tomber dans les bras de l'ange.

Celui-ci dut sentir tout le poids de son amie contre lui, car aussitôt il la souleva et l'étendit à terre. Il posa sa main sur le front blanc de Foxie.

« Elle est fiévreuse, déclara-t-il.

\- Angel …

\- Chut, détends-toi. Ça va aller. »

Elle ne l'écouta pas. Malgré les taches colorées qui dansaient devant ses yeux et le désagréable goût métallique sur sa langue, elle tourna difficilement la tête vers le colonel :

« C'est lui qui …

\- Vous accompagnera sur le terrain.

\- De quoi ? s'étonna Angel.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout en tête-à-tête. Pour l'instant ... »

Ce furent les derniers mots cohérents qu'entendit Foxie avant de sombrer dans une inconscience comateuse.

* * *

**Taratata les gens, n'oubliez pas la review! Et qu'elle soit longue, je l'ordonne! **


	2. Une générale excentrique

**Bonjour les gens! :D Bien réveillés? Heureux d'aller en classe? Parce que vous verrez sûrement ça à votre réveil, il est minuit dix.**

**Contrairement à mes promesses, Ranne et Jane apparaîtront au chapitre 3. Parce que je le veux.**

**Je ne prendrais malheureusement pas le temps de vous faire une description détaillée au début de chaque chapitre ^^', j'ai peur que mes parents débarquent et me confisquent l'ordi *ouh la délinquante***

**Donc, les personnages ne m'appartient toujours pas, mais je suis ravie des retours positifs des originaux! Je vous aime les gens, pouvez pas savoir =3**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture (je vous harcèlerai avec la review en bas),**

**Une Elena insomniaque, pour changer**

* * *

Ses yeux se rouvrirent sur la nuit. Sous elle, quelque chose de dur et de froid. Du plastique, semblait-il. Ce quelque chose tanguait. Régulièrement.

Au-dessus de sa tête, accrochées à la voûte céleste, dansaient les étoiles.

Au fur et à mesure que sa tête se remettait en place, le ballet se faisait moins fantasque. Elle filaient juste à travers le ciel, traversaient le champ de vision de Foxie et en disparaissaient à une vitesse hallucinante.

Le sol tanguait de plus en plus.

Un bruit de pas. Elle se retourna sur le ventre, découvrit Angel d'un air ravi. Elle lui offrit le plus doux sourire qu'elle était capable de faire. Pas grand-chose à vrai dire, mais il parut en être ému.

Le regard de Foxie se posa sur une caisse de bois. Elle grimaça. Elle voyait dépasser des munitions. Une caisse d'armes à feu.

« C'est de _ça _qu'on va se servir ? »

Son ton avait été plus dur qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Les sanglots menaçaient de refaire surface.

« Foxie … on est en bateau. On remonte la rivière pour arriver au village de Powo. »

L'ancienne renarde-fougère laissa retomber sa tête sur le plastique.

« Pleure pas, murmura Angel. »

Il y eut un instant de silence. Puis, Angel continua :

« On doit faire une escale. Pour avoir des vivres. Et passer un endroit particulièrement difficile en bateau. Une escorte nous accompagnera. C'est une femme qui est à sa tête. La générale Déponia. Elle nous fera passer en hélicoptère. Puis on reprendra la route. »

Il se retourna, fouilla quelques instants dans un sac gris, en sortit une gourde qu'il tendit à Foxie. Lorsqu'elle en prit une gorgée, un alcool fort brûla son palais. Elle s'était attendue à de l'eau, et dut faire un remarquable effort pour ne pas tout recracher.

Angel sembla le remarquer.

« Le colonel ne nous a pas donné d'eau. Un truc comme quoi l'alcool développe l'instinct de survie. Affranchit les hommes de leurs principes, leur permet de se défendre à fond, de tuer sans remords. Des conneries, si tu veux mon avis. Mais … on ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir très librement choisi. »

Il eut un petit rire qui sonnait très faux. Foxie n'en fut pas rassurée du tout, au contraire.

Elle posa la gourde.

Angel lui ferma les paupières d'un geste rapide.

« Il fait nuit. Tu devrais te rendormir. »

Elle hocha la tête. Se tourna de côté. Ses longs -à présent, encore une chose qui avait changé depuis Internet- cheveux châtains, certains virant même au blanc, ondulaient légèrement sous une brise légère.

Angel s'étendit à ses côtés. Il se promit de demander à la générale d'autres vêtements pour Foxie. Ceux-ci avaient l'air vraiment inconfortables.

Puis le sommeil le gagna.

S'ils rêvèrent, ils n'en gardèrent aucun souvenir. Tant mieux, se dirent-ils. Car ces rêves devaient être affreux et parsemés de cauchemars.

* * *

Le soleil caressa le nez de Foxie. Elle sourit. C'était un beau matin. Elle sentait la fraîcheur du vent sur ses joues, les rayons timides semblaient apporter un message d'amour.

Puis elle entendit. Des explosions. Des cris. Des pleurs.

Ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle se retourna. Sa jambe effleura celle d'Angel, toujours endormi.

Et elle vit. Les colonnes de feu s'élevant vers le ciel. Les nuages d'un rouge agressif. Les dizaines de rebelles qui couraient. Les enfants qui avaient pris feu. Les mères qui suppliaient les soldats de recueillir leurs enfants. Les jeunes filles étendues à terre, baignant dans des mares de sang.

L'estomac de Foxie se retourna. Elle se pencha par-dessus bord, prise d'horribles crampes. L'envie de vomir la tuait. Elle avait l'impression qu'un acide dévorait son abdomen, que bientôt un trou allait s'ouvrir, et qu'on verrait au travers.

Le bateau accosta. Entre-temps, Angel s'était réveillé. Comment aurait-il pu demeurer endormi, d'ailleurs, au milieu de ce carnage ?

Il s'approcha de Foxie, la secoua.

« Eh ! Foxie ! »

Elle tremblait. Il la prit doucement par la taille et l'entraîna sur la terre ferme.

Aussitôt, quatre soldats, armés de mitraillettes, vinrent vers eux, pointèrent le canon noir de leurs fusils sur la poitrine d'Angel. A vue d'œil, Foxie ne semblait pas représenter un grand danger à leurs yeux. Ils n'avaient pas peur d'une frêle fille qui semblait au bord de la mort et se crispait sur place.

« Nous sommes vos alliés, commença Angel. Nous voudrions voir la générale …

\- Vous avez des papiers ? demanda l'un des soldats. »

Un cri s'étrangla dans la gorge de Foxie. Elle avait l'impression de se retrouver en face de monstres sortis tout droit de films d'anticipation. Sur les visages des soldats, des casques noirs, qui empêchaient de discerner le moindre de leurs traits.

Angel se demanda comment Foxie, qui semblait à cet instant, si fragile, avait pu survivre dans un monde aussi dur et cruel. Comment en était-on venu à la désigner pour aller tuer une de ses anciennes amies.

Les voix des hommes armés étaient déformés par les casques. Les tremblements de Foxie s'intensifiaient.

« La générale Déponia, murmura-t-elle. Il me semble que j'avais entendu ce nom … une fois … je ne sais pas trop … sur Twitter, je crois. Elle commentait mes dessins. »

Elle leva la tête vers Angel, un sourire mélancolique aux lèvres :

« Tu t'en souviens ? On partageait des dessins de nous, avec Dunky parfois. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'elle est devenue ? »

Angel secoua la tête, l'air désolé.

L'un des soldats eut un mouvement de recul :

« D'anciens amis de la générale ?

\- De vagues connaissances, plutôt, corrigea Foxie.

\- Très vagues pour moi, ajouta Angel. »

Avant que l'homme casqué n'ait pu répondre, une voix aigüe et forte s'éleva au milieu du carnage :

« Eh, vous quatre ! On cause fleurette aux demoiselles ? »

Foxie rougit. Une femme aux longs cheveux clairs, attachés en queue-de-cheval dans son dos, s'avançait vers eux. Sur son sein gauche étaient épinglées diverses décorations de guerre.

« Vous êtes la générale ? demanda Angel.

\- Ouais, ça se peut. »

Un soldat suivait la générale. Il poussa un cri. L'air exaspéré, Déponia fit volte-face.

« Quoi encore ?

\- Lui, balbutiait l'homme en désignant un rebelle, éventré, qui s'accrochait à sa botte et tentait vainement de le frapper. »

Déponia contempla cet homme condamné à la mort. Son homme de main sortit son arme, la pointa sur le rebelle. Elle le gratifia d'un violent coup de pied au tibia.

« Tu tires, mon vieux, t'es mort, grinça-t-elle. C'est de l'eau qu'il lui faut. Il tiendra deux instants de plus ! »

Elle fouilla l'intérieur de sa veste, en sortit un petit flacon de verre.

« Allez ! Un brave qui se bat les tripes à l'air a le droit de boire à ma gourde ! »

Elle se pencha vers l'éventré.

Foxie se décida enfin à parler :

« Je m'appelle Foxie-Fern ... »

A cet instant, Déponia stoppa net. Elle tourna la tête vers Foxie. Ses yeux s'agrandirent.

« La dessinatrice ? »

Elle laissa tomber le flacon, qui se brisa à côté du visage du rebelle implorant. Puis, bras tendus vers Foxie, elle s'élança et la serra contre elle.

« Je t'admirais, dans le temps ! Je t'admirais énormément ! C'est un honneur, de te recevoir ici ! »

Puis, à ses soldats :

« Vous tous ! Prenez les réserves de nourriture dans les paillotes ! Allez ! De toute manière, ils n'en auront plus besoin ! Ce soir, nous avons Foxie-Fern avec nous ! »

Elle claqua dans ses mains. Angel se présenta également :

« Je suis AngelMJ … on s'était vus à Art To Play, il me semble. »

Que cette convention semblait lointaine ! Quand Angel y repensait, il se sentait idiot. Il se plaignait à l'époque. Si on lui avait dit qu'il se trouverait en route avec Foxie-Fern pour tuer une de ses anciennes admiratrices … Il se mordit la lèvre.

La générale semblait de plus en plus heureuse.

« Double ration ! Vous avez intérêt à bouger votre cul ! Je veux que ce soit plus qu'excellent ! On a la combo ! AngelMJ et Foxie-Fern, mon Dieu ! »

* * *

**Faites-moi une review longue, et constructive (BIM DANS TA GUEULE JANE). Je sortirai de sport ce soir, ça fera plaisir de les lire en rentrant :D Si je ne lis pas celles laissées pendant la nuit (sans doute par Powo, les autres doivent dormir puisqu'il y a école demain, les enfants) ^^**

**Je vous aime toujours,**

**Votre Patronne insomniaque**


	3. Les hélicoptères de Wagner

**Salut! =D**

**Voilà la première apparition de Ranne (qui n'est pas rousse, contrairement à ses attentes, niârk niârk) et de Jane. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ;)**

**Vraiment, encore merci pour vous adorables reviews, vous me touchez vraiment! Merci énormément à Foxie, surtout, qui réagit bien face à mes délires =3 tu es adorable! *keur***

**Sur ce, d'énormes bisous, des câlins, des chocolats en forme de coeur, des nounours bleus, et ma signature:**

**Elena**

* * *

Foxie se sentait timide. La générale était extrêmement sans-gêne. Il faisait à nouveau nuit, ils étaient au campement. Les mains grasses d'une brochette de porc, Déponia parlait à voix haute, riait, frappait parfois gentiment le dos des anciens dessinateurs -il y avait longtemps que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient plus la tête à ça. Parfois, par-dessus le feu, Angel et Foxie échangeaient des coups d'œil fatigués. Ils n'avaient qu'une envie : partir s'étendre loin de là, et dormir. Le lendemain serait une journée chargée.

Déponia déplia brutalement une carte de la région sous les yeux de Foxie, la sortant de ses pensées. La générale invita Angel à les rejoindre.

« Vous voyez ça ? C'est là où on est. On peut contourner le passage difficile de trois manières : la première, par la forêt. C'est long, c'est pénible, on risque de tomber sur des rebelles, mais c'est sûr. La seconde, par le village là, sur la côte. Les indigènes sont très bien armés. Depuis que les rebelles se cachent dans la forêt, les Vietnamiens ont appris à bien se défendre. »

Foxie osa une question timide :

« Il y a quelques heures … à notre arrivée … c'étaient des rebelles que vous tuiez ? Pas des indigènes ? »

Plus qu'indigènes, il semblait qu'elle disait « innocents ».

Déponia haussa les épaules.

« Il y avait des rebelles cachés là. C'est tout ce qui m'importe. Reprenons ! Le village a une vue magnifique sur la mer. »

Elle sourit :

« Foxie, Angel, nous avons du papier et des crayons. Il y a des mois que nous campons ici. Aucune distraction. C'est l'enfer. Accordez-nous cette faveur : avant de partir, dessinez la côte. »

Foxie s'étrangla avec sa viande. Angel était également médusé.

« Mais … vous avez dit que …

\- Tutoyez-moi, tous les deux ! J'ai dit qu'ils étaient bien armés. Mais, quel hasard, nous sommes préparés pour parer à ce genre d'équipement. Je ne vous demanderai qu'un dessin chacun. Puis nous vous ferons accompagner de deux personnes de notre régiment. Elles étaient également d'anciens membres de notre communauté. Il faut croire que nos chemins étaient destinés à se croiser. Foxie, tu te souviens de Ranne et Jane ? »

Foxie leva des yeux emplis de surprise. Deux soldats casqués levèrent leurs têtes noires et carrées vers elle. Spontanément, ils portèrent la main à leur masque. Lorsqu'ils l'enlevèrent, boucles et cheveux qu'on ne pensait plus depuis longtemps à teinter de rouge voletèrent.

Foxie sentit l'émotion la reprendre.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses retrouvailles avec ses anciennes amies devaient-elles être gâchées par l'horreur du meurtre de Powo qu'elle devait accomplir ?

Déponia laissa un moment de silence, puis reprit :

« C'est donc décidé ! On passe par là ! Allez dormir, la journée sera longue ! Ranne, Jane, remettez vos masques. »

D'un geste mécanique, les deux anciennes auteures recouvrirent à nouveau leur visage de noir.

Déponia avait fait dresser deux nouvelles tentes près du feu pour Angel et Foxie.

Si le premier dormit plutôt bien, la seconde passa la nuit à pleurer et à maudire le destin.

* * *

Ranne pilotait. Foxie, pour avoir connu son côté fou, avait un peu peur de la voir aux commandes de l'hélicoptère mais, par politesse, n'avait rien dit pour ne pas vexer son ancienne amie.

Angel, Jane et Déponia étaient dans d'autres appareils. Les hélices tournaient, fendaient l'air avec cette infernal bruit qui semblait se caler sur les battements du cœur de Foxie.

Au loin, des paillotes se dessinaient.

Des paillotes. Les indigènes se déplaçaient à bicyclette et vivaient dans des habitations que la moindre allumette réduisait en poussière au bout de dix minutes. L'ex renarde-fougère ressentit un pincement au cœur.

Foxie sursauta. Une musique s'élevait d'un autre hélicoptère ! De la sueur coulait entre ses yeux. Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que ça ?

Ses tremblements redoublèrent. Ranne expliqua calmement :

« De la musique classique. La _Chevauchée des Walkyries _de Wagner. Paraît que ça effraie les populations. »

Puis, gênée :

« Foxie … je suis ravie de te retrouver. Tu m'avais énormément manqué. J'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver dans _Après la Fin du Monde_. Et quand je pensais ça, je pensais à ton dessin. A ton … magnifique dessin. »

Elle tapota le dos de la chaise de copilote, vide. Avec surprise, Foxie y vit, en lambeaux, sale et abîmé, mais néanmoins reconnaissable, le dessin qu'elle avait fait pour illustrer la fanfiction apocalyptique de Ranne.

« Oh … mon Dieu. »

Elle renifla. Si Ranne n'avait pas été aux commandes de l'hélicoptère, elle lui aurait sauté au cou.

A présent, on voyait carrément les Vietnamiens courant s'armer sous l'assaut ennemi. La voix de Déponia s'éleva, chose étonnante, par-dessus le vacarme des pales :

« Tirez ! »

Et on fit feu. Et des jets de sang giclèrent. Et les enfants tombèrent. Et certains visèrent les hélicoptères. Et certains s'écrasèrent dans la mer. A chaque plongeon d'un appareil, Déponia hurlait, les yeux exorbités par une folie meurtrière :

« Feu ! Plus ! Vengez-les ! Vengez vos amis ! »

Foxie priait. Elle n'avait pas la force de faire autre chose. Priait pour qu'elle-même et ses amis soient épargnés.

Ou priait pour mourir. Pour ne jamais arriver au bout du fleuve, pour ne jamais y retrouver Powo, folle à lier, et devoir lever un poignard sur elle.

Les minutes passaient. Foxie fermait les yeux.

« On se pose, annonça Ranne. »

Dès que l'hélicoptère toucha terre, Foxie en sortit en courant. Bien mal lui en prit, car aussitôt une balle siffla à ses oreilles, et les bras puissants de Ranne enserrèrent sa taille et la ramenèrent dans l'engin.

« Tu es folle ! Attends que ça se calme ! »

Désespérée, Foxie cherchait des yeux les visages des dernières personnes vivantes qui lui donnaient une raison de vivre au milieu des masques noirs et des faciès tordus par la douleur des indigènes.

Y avait-il seulement un rebelle dans le lot ?

L'horreur la faisait frissonner.

Elle haïssait ces rebelles. Les haïssait d'empêcher que le monde redevienne comme avant. Mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en avoir pitié.

Une explosion retentit derrière elle. Un vent chaud fit voleter ses cheveux. Elle tourna la tête, un peu trop promptement : son cou craqua.

Un nuage gris, informe, s'élevait au-dessus de la forêt qui bordait la baie. Les arbres tombaient en morceaux. En petits bouts de charbon noir. Et pour cause : un feu dévastateur les gagnait. Une odeur infecte agressait l'odorat de Foxie.

« Du napalm, murmura Ranne. »

Foxie hurla.

Elle en avait entendu parler. Avait vu les clichés des victimes de cette bombe incendiaire. Avait lu des articles en parlant.

Et ça se déroulait sous ses yeux. Sous son regard horrifié, tous ces cauchemars auxquels elle avait eu affaire via photographie ou journaux, se réalisaient.

Elle se débattit.

« Ranne ! Je veux pas voir ça ! »

Ranne la tourna de côté. Le bruit des branches qui craquaient sous les flammes était insupportable. Foxie mordait violemment sa main pour ne pas crier.

Elle aperçut du coin de l'œil Déponia qui contemplait le feu, l'air satisfait.

Sous son bras, du papier à grain, type Canson, et des crayons de couleur. Neufs, Faber-Castel.

Foxie se mit à haïr profondémment la générale.

Derrière l'intéressée, une jeune femme, qui portait un bébé dans les bras, courait en se lamentant. Il manquait le bras gauche à l'enfant, sans doute arraché par une balle ou une explosion -il semblait à Foxie avoir vu des bombes à bord de l'hélicoptère dans lequel était monté Angel, la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. La femme donna le garçon à Déponia, suppliant dans sa langue, malheureusement incompréhensible pour Foxie. Sans doute demandait-elle grâce au nom de l'innocence du petit.

Déponia fit volte-face, ordonna aux ambulanciers qui transportaient les blessés du régiment dans l'hélicoptère-ambulance :

« Prenez ce gosse ! Je veux que l'hélico décolle maintenant ! Le gamin a la priorité. Et il a intérêt à survivre si vous tenez à votre cul ! »

L'un des ambulanciers -différents des soldats car ni casqués ni armés- hocha la tête et, abandonnant ses collègues, vint recueillir le petit garçon. Il l'emmena dans l'hélicoptère.

Une jeune fille d'une douzaine d'années fendit la foule. Elle avait un grand chapeau dans la main. Elle s'approchait de l'hélicoptère. Sans doute avait-elle dans le chapeau un petit frère ou une petite sœur qui avait souffert de l'attaque, le couvre-chef était très grand.

Les ambulanciers s'écartèrent donc pour la laisser passer, sans crainte.

Une voix s'éleva au-dessus du reste :

« Elle a une grenade ! »

Et ce fut la panique. La fille désamorça son arme, la jeta dans l'appareil, partit en courant sur ses maigres jambes. Les ambulanciers se ruèrent hors de l'hélicoptère. Ranne entraîna Foxie plus loin, traînant presque l'ancienne dessinatrice pétrifiée, marmonnant que c'était dangereux.

L'explosion éclata les tympans de Foxie. L'hélicoptère explosa dans un nuage de flammes, avec lui tous les blessés qui étaient dedans.

D'autres engins étaient restés en l'air. Déponia leur hurla, une veine battant à son front :

« Tuez-la ! Dégommez cette salope ! »

Plutôt deux fois qu'une, les soldats casqués se mirent à mitrailler la fugitive. Après quelques secondes, son dos se déchira dans un nouveau jet rouge, et elle s'écroula.

« Elle l'aura mérité, cracha Déponia. »

Foxie vit alors Angel. Il était resté dans son hélicoptère. Il venait d'en sortir, l'air aussi choqué que l'ex renarde-fougère.

Foxie se jeta dans ses bras.

« J'ai eu si peur ! »

Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de caresser machinalement les cheveux de son amie.

Il regardait Déponia. Son papier à grain et ses crayons de couleurs.

Un autre soldat retira son casque. Foxie reconnut Jane. Elle et Ranne vinrent vers les deux anciens dessinateurs.

Déponia leur fit signe de la suivre. Tous quatre se mirent en marche.

Ils s'installèrent sur une petite plage de gravier, Angel assis sur ses talons, Foxie en tailleur.

Ils avaient des supports pour les feuilles. Parfait.

Les mains tremblantes, effrayée à l'idée d'avoir perdu l'habitude, la jeune femme commença à tracer sur le papier.

Mais bien vite la technique lui revint.

Il en fut de même pour Angel.

Et tendit que les crayons courraient et s'usaient, derrière eux les combats faisaient encore rage. Le napalm se répandait toujours dans l'air, les paillotes explosaient toujours. Les cris demeuraient. Les pleurs. Les insultes, aussi bien des indigènes que des soldats casqués.

Foxie noyait tout dans son dessin. Elle y mettait toute la rage et la peur qu'elle avait pu garder en elle. Elle se mordait la langue. Appuyait exagérément sur ses crayons. Déformait la réalité. Ce n'était pas la mer agitée qu'elle dessinait, mais un coucher de soleil rouge sang, voilé de nuages grisâtres, sur une mer bien plus qu'agitée. Un paysage tout droit sorti des Enfers.

Peu semblait importer à Déponia, qui dévorait des yeux, avide, les moindres détails des œuvres des deux dessinateurs.

Foxie posa ses crayons. Souffla sur le papier. Eleva la feuille vers le soleil pour mieux la contempler.

C'était beau. Elle, d'ordinaire modeste, elle-même le reconnaissait. C'était fort. C'était à la fois calme, paisible, et très violent.

Elle le posa sur les cailloux, et déclara d'une voix rauque :

« J'ai fini. »

Elle déglutit.

« Où est notre bateau ? »

Déponia se jeta au sol pour récupérer le dessin, le serra contre sa poitrine. Puis elle désigna un petit coin abrité de la baie.

« Là-bas. »

Angel aussi posa ses crayons, mais il ne fit pas les vérifications et les constatations de Foxie. Il rendit simplement la feuille à Déponia, comme il aurait rendu un devoir de classe à un professeur exigeant.

Suivis de Ranne et Foxie, les deux anciens dessinateurs coururent au bateau, bondirent à bord. A peine les deux soldats, qui avaient jeté leurs masques pour ne garder que leurs armes, eurent-elles mit un pied sur le petit pont, Angel fit démarrer le moteur.

Ils entamèrent la longue remontée du fleuve.

* * *

**Inutile de réclamer mon salaire d'auteure (à savoir la review), je suppose? Vous avez assimilé, je suppose.**

**Zoubis (on dirait le nom d'une peluche, quelle merveilleuse transition pour le reste de la phrase) de Simon et de mon cochon-tirelire blanc avec des fleurs dessus Robert.**

**Ah, et OUI JE SAIS CE CHAPITRE ETAIT PREVU POUR DEMAIN MAIS MON POPA RODE EN MODE JE VAIS TE CONFISQUER L'ORDI DONC VUALA FAITES PAS CHIER LES GENS.**

**Nems.**


	4. On croise des fauves

**Il est un peu tard, je sais.**

**Je n'ai pas répondu à toutes mes reviews, je sais.**

**Prenez donc les cookies de l'amnésie.**

**Et lisez.**

**Non, je n'ai pas d'imagination pour les intros parce que putain le dîner est sur la table et que j'ai faim *-***

**Je vous n'aime,**

**Elena-qu'est-déjà-plus là**

* * *

Deux jours.

Les vivres offertes par Déponia ne seraient pas suffisantes pour le reste du voyage. Il y avait deux jours qu'ils naviguaient à contre-courant, et les fruits manquaient.

Ranne était à l'avant, les jambes croisées, son fusil posé dessus. Elle scrutait l'horizon. Une légère brume les embêtait.

Foxie sommeillait encore, appuyée aux caisses de vivres. Rêvait de bombardements, de couchers de soleil rouges et de nuages gris. Rêvait de sang, d'horreur, du massacre de la baie.

« Arrêtez ! »

C'était Angel qui dirigeait. Ranne faisait de grands signes pour qu'il arrête le bateau.

« Il y a des arbres fruitiers ! »

Foxie ne comprit pas tout de suite, et retint un petit rire. Puis elle hocha la tête :

« Tu veux qu'on aille cueillir des fruits ?

\- Oui ! »

Jane se dressa sur ses pieds à cet instant :

« J'y vais ! J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes ! Deux jours sur le bateau, ça vous détruit ! »

Foxie haussa les épaules.

« Je t'accompagne. Angel, tu as un panier ? »

Il répondit en lui en lançant un d'osier tressé, qui était par terre à côté de lui.

Foxie et Jane sautèrent au sol, les pieds dans l'herbe sèche et la boue. L'ancienne dessinatrice serrait contre elle le panier, comme si elle avait peur qu'il disparaisse.

Elles s'enfoncèrent dans la forêt, ne prêtant pas attention aux moustiques, moulinant des bras et du couteau de Jane pour se frayer un chemin.

Foxie aperçut un figuier. Elle s'en approcha, entreprit de grimper au tronc pour chercher les fruits en haut des branches, laissant en bas Jane. C'était difficile de ne grimper que d'une main, l'autre tenant le panier, mais elle y parvint. Une fois près de son objectif, elle cala le récipient entre deux épaisses ramifications et, s'humectant les lèvres machinalement, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour saisir les figues noires, dont certaines avaient été piquetées par les oiseaux.

En bas, Jane attendait, immobile et silencieuse.

Les minutes qui passèrent furent interminables. Foxie tremblait, elle fit plusieurs fois tomber ses prises, et dû même, à un moment, rattraper le panier qui menaçait de chuter à son tour.

Lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'elle ne pouvait plus le remplir, elle fit signe à Jane :

« Je vais … je vais devoir te le lancer. »

Sa gorge était sèche, sa voix cassée.

« Prépare-toi à le rattraper. »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration, saisit l'osier par deux bords et, ne voulant même pas regarder ce qui allait advenir de lui, le lança vers Jane.

La voix de cette dernière l'informa du succès de la manœuvre :

« Je l'ai ! »

Plus vite qu'elle n'avait grimpé, Foxie descendit et récupéra le panier. Jane lui offrit un maigre sourire, auquel elle ne répondit pas.

Elles prirent le chemin inverse, vers le bateau. Elles projetaient de vider le contenu de leur panier dans une des caisses de nourriture vides, et de revenir prendre autre chose.

Foxie s'arrêta net, fit signe à Jane de l'imiter.

« Chut ! Ecoute. »

L'oreille tendue, le visage inquiet, Jane fit silence.

On entendit un petit craquement sec. Puis d'autres. Des pas, les pas d'un individu qui se rapprochait.

Jane déglutit et crispa le doigt sur la gâchette de son fusil.

« Au moindre signal, je tire, semblaient dire ses yeux. »

Le signal ne tarda pas : une bête énorme, à la fourrure orange et noire, bondit devant elles et rugit, toutes dents dehors.

« Un tigre ! hurla Foxie. »

Elle détala, aussitôt suivie d'une Jane encore sonnée, qui tremblait presque autant qu'elle.

Le félin les poursuivit. Elles entendaient ses pattes de velours fouler la boue avec un bruit flasque. Mais, contrairement aux bottes des deux jeunes femmes, elles ne s'enfonçaient pas dans le bourbier.

Foxie, le regard floué par la sueur, arrivait à peine à courir. Il lui semblait que du béton s'accrochait à ses jambes et l'entraînait sous terre. Le prédateur se rapprochait.

Enfin, elles virent le bateau. Rassemblant ses maigres forces, Foxie cria :

« Démarrez ! Vite ! »

Angel, l'air étonné, sortit de la cabine. Lorsqu'il vit l'animal qui sautait sur ses amies plus qu'il ne courait après, effleurant par moments leurs vêtements et les déchirant, ses yeux s'agrandirent, il rentra aussitôt remettre les machines en marche, d'une démarche maladroite et un peu lourde.

Foxie était la plus rapide des deux, malgré le lourd panier d'osier. Elle entraperçut Ranne qui épaulait, prête à descendre l'animal. Elle jeta par-dessus bord, sans douceur aucune, son chargement et bondit à sa suite sur le pont. Elle atterrit sur les genoux et, sans même prendre le temps de se relever, fit volte-face et prit la main qu'une Jane désespérée lui tendait. Le bateau commença à s'éloigner de la berge. Jane glissa, toujours désespérément accrochée à la main de Foxie, s'enfonça dans l'eau jusqu'à la taille.

Un coup de feu retentit. Ranne hurlait au tigre qu'elle venait de toucher quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Foxie plantait ses ongles dans les poignets de Jane pour ne pas la laisser glisser. Cette dernière tentait de poser ses jambes sur la coque pour avoir un appui. Elle avait lâché son propre fusil, qui était à présent loin derrière.

« Ranne ! supplia Foxie. Viens m'aider, je lâche ! »

Aussitôt, l'ancienne rousse se jeta ventre à terre aux côtés de Foxie et, plutôt que son bras, saisit la taille de Jane. Elle rampa, se retrouva bientôt avec tout le haut du corps par-dessus bord. Elle tendit son second bras, Foxie vit qu'elle essayait d'attraper les jambes de son amie, qui commençait à boire sérieusement la tasse, à mal résister à la vitesse à laquelle elle fendait l'eau et à heurter quelques pierres. L'ancienne renarde-fougère entreprit alors de prendre le bras de Jane plus haut, vers son épaule. Elle se mordait la langue au sang.

Elle gagnait quelques centimètres par minute, ce qui était trop peu. Ranne commençait à faiblir à son tour. Jane avait les paupières à demi-closes.

L'arrière du bateau, là où étaient les trois jeunes femmes, se cambra brutalement. Foxie cria, se retrouva basculée dans l'eau à son tour aux côtés de Jane. Ranne, par un miracle quelconque, alors qu'elle était plus encline à tomber que Foxie, parvint à se rattraper et à rester au sec.

Le bateau s'était arrêté.

« An … Angel ? appela faiblement Foxie en claquant des dents. Qu'est-ce que …

\- Holà vous ! fit une voix rauque, féminine mais sèche. Rangez-vous de côté ! »

Par un quelconque fait inexpliqué, Angel obéit. Foxie passa son bras sous les aisselles de Jane pour la traîner et nagea pour rester près de l'embarcation.

Un bruit de semelles de cuir, cloutées, entrant violemment en contact avec le pont. On venait de sauter dans le bateau.

Ranne semblait totalement captivée par quelque chose à l'avant. Elle ne tentait même plus de remonter ses amies. Foxie priait pour qu'aucun reptile, poisson ou bestiole quelconque carnivore ne passe par là.

Jane toussa.

Foxie vit Angel sortir de la cabine, mains au-dessus de la tête. Leurs adversaires étaient donc armés ?

Une autre voix de femme s'éleva, plus douce que la première.

* * *

**Oh là, j'vous rappelle que j'suis plus là. Donc je ne dirai rien en bas. Na xD**

**Je vous surveille, n'essayez même pas d'oublier la review. Et les cookies de l'amnésie sont programmés pour que vous oubliiez tout SAUF ça. Niahahahahahaha.**


	5. Pirates!

**Je suis désolée les gens. Entre la préparation du voyage au Brésil, les cours, les emmerdes, tout ça, je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à mes reviews. Mais je lis tout et je prends tout en compte, promis.**

**Certains ont deviné un des deux assaillants. Mais ... le second est resté dans l'ombre.**

**Voici donc votre réponse!**

**Je n'arrêterai jamais de vous mentionner sur Twitter quand vous apparaissez. JAMAIS VOUS M'ENTENDEZ?**

**D'ailleurs, j'aurais spoilé dans ce tweet. PAS GRAVE YOLO YOLO YOLO YOLO**

**Bonne lecture ;)**

**La Patronne Lapine de l'Apocalypse (coucou Yuki-Chan)**

* * *

Une autre voix de femme s'éleva, plus douce que la première :

« On ne vous fera pas de mal. Donnez-nous les vivres. »

Quoi ? Foxie retint de nouvelles larmes. Elle s'était donné tout ce mal pour ces fichues figues, avait du supporter l'horreur des bombardements et à présent ces deux femmes leur volaient tout ?

Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle entendit Ranne pousser un cri aigu :

« Aria ! »

L'ancienne rousse sauta sur ses pieds et disparut du champ de vision de Foxie. Elle entendit la voix qui avait exigé les vivres balbutier :

« Ranne ? »

Puis, plus ferme :

« Ranne ! »

Elle tremblait néanmoins légèrement d'émotion.

Les bottes cloutées se rapprochèrent de l'arrière. Une tête coiffée d'un tricorne noir apparut au-dessus de Foxie et Jane. L'ancienne renarde-fougère reconnut ce petit visage délicat, qui avait tant souhaité être celui d'un homme du temps d'Internet.

« Mawi, murmura-t-elle.

\- Foxie ? Jane ? »

Mawi était déconcertée. Elle semblait prise de vertiges.

« Ma parole ! Tout le fandom s'est donné rendez-vous au Vietnam ! »

Puis, après quelques instants de réflexion :

« Après tout c'est normal. Les derniers anti-Internet se cachent ici, et nous voulons tous retrouver nos anciennes vies. Alors on vient combattre. »

Elle se pencha par-dessus bord. Elle était grande, le pont n'était pas très haut, et maintenant que le bateau était arrêté ce fut un jeu d'enfant de remonter ses anciennes amies.

Une fois sortie de l'eau, Foxie remarqua une embarcation de bois, dont les voiles étaient des feuilles cousues ensemble, à côté de leur propre bateau. Ce devait être celui de Mawi et Aria. On aurait dit un bateau pirate. Foxie sourit. Elles avaient donc si peu changé ?

Puis son regard se posa sur la jeune blonde qui faisait face à Ranne.

Aria avait grandi. Elle était maigre comme c'était impossible de l'être, on distinguait presque les os sous la fine couche de chair. La seule chose qui grossissait un minimum ses bras et ses jambes, c'était ses muscles, extraordinairement développés. Il fallait croire que sa nouvelle vie était particulièrement éprouvante au niveau physique. Ses cheveux blonds étaient très longs, tressés en une belle natte qui chatouillait l'arrière de ses genoux. Lâchés, ils devaient toucher le sol ! Son visage était toujours rond, comme celui d'une petite fille, avec ses grands yeux couleur océan pétillant comme des saphirs sur la peau à présent hâlée.

Et Dieu, qu'elle était belle !

La joie de retrouver ses amies avait fait naître un sourire sur ses lèvres, ses yeux étaient humides, sa voix tremblait pendant qu'elle bafouillait le nom de ses amies.

Ranne semblait éblouie de trouver son ancienne amie à la fois si changée et si semblable.

Elle fit volte-face, sa natte voletant dans son dos, courut sur son propre bateau, revint avec deux couvertures faites de morceaux de vêtements cousus entre eux. Aidée de Mawi, elle les déposa sur les épaules de Jane et Foxie. Si la première ne cessa pas de trembler, la seconde parut aller un peu mieux.

Angel s'était détendu. Mawi s'assit en face de Foxie, bientôt imitée par Aria, dont les doigts étaient liés à ceux de Ranne.

« Comment vous vous êtes retrouvées là ? demanda la pirate au tricorne.

\- Je … »

Foxie prit conscience qu'elle ne savait absolument pas si Ranne et Jane étaient au courant de sa mission.

« Vous, continua-t-elle en bégayant, gênée, et vous …

\- On va commencer, déclara Aria. Eh, toi, assieds-toi. »

Elle s'adressait à Angel, qui ne se fit pas prier.

« Après la chute d'Internet, Mawi et moi nous sommes retrouvées, par hasard, à l'aéroport de Paris. Vous vous souvenez des rumeurs qui disaient qu'il y avait des ordinateurs encore en état de marche en Chine, et que c'était un espoir de tout remettre en place ? On voulait y aller.

« Bien entendu, ce fut un échec. Quand nous sommes arrivées, c'était exactement pareil qu'en France ou en Suisse. Nous avons voulu rentrer, ensemble, bien sûr. Mais on nous a refusé nos passeports ! Ils n'étaient pas en règle, ou une autre connerie ! En fait, cette histoire de Chine, c'était un guet-apens géant. Ça va faire racisme envers les Asiatiques, mais … la plupart des ordis étaient fabriqués là-bas. Donc, logiquement, c'étaient là que les rebelles avaient frappé en premier. Ils nous y avaient ensuite tous attirés. Ils demandaient une sorte de rançon : l'arrêt de tous les travaux pour remettre Internet debout. Sinon, ils nous brûlaient tous. Et nous étions des millions. »

Elle serra les poings, encore furieuse de s'être laissée berner aussi facilement, d'avoir été humiliée.

« Les dirigeants des pays ont … longtemps parlé. Ils ont fini par accepter. Seulement, la végétation Chinoise avait été en grande partie rasée pour construire des immeubles, des usines, tout ça. Ils ont envoyé des avions. Ils ont bombardé. Rebelles comme innocents sont morts. Enormément. Le destin -je refuse de parler de chance- a voulu que Mawi et moi survivions. Le peu des rebelles qui restaient et leurs otages ont décidé d'émigrer vers le Vietnam. On pouvait se cacher dans la forêt.

« Et puis, entre la Chute et ce moment, le Vietnam était redevenu un pays quasi inoffensif. Les appareils électroniques avaient presque tous disparu. Vous l'avez vu, le peuple d'ici. Ils n'ont pas résisté à la force des rebelles quand ils sont entrés au pays.

« Pendant trois mois, Mawi et moi avons combiné une évasion. Ce n'était plus possible de supporter tout ça. Et nous avons réussi ! Et nous voilà. Nous sommes des pirates, comme on l'avait voulu. Nous pillons les bateaux pour avoir à manger. Mais … j'étais également une amoureuse d'Arsène Lupin, vous vous souvenez ? Et l'un des principes de Lupin est : pas une goutte de sang. Nous sommes les seules pirates du pays dont les armes ne sont jamais chargées. C'est pour épater la galerie. Souvent ça marche.

« Mais nous ne sommes pas idiotes non plus. Entre eux, les pirates du coin ne s'apprécient pas vraiment. Beaucoup ont déjà tenté de nous tuer. Si Mawi écarte ses cheveux de sa nuque, vous verrez la marque d'un poignard. »

Mawi obtempéra aussitôt. Foxie grimaça en voyant une ligne épaisse, tremblante et rouge barrer la peau. Aria reprit, une fois que tous eurent examiné la cicatrice :

« Eux, par contre, sont armés et sont réellement sans foi ni loi. Où est-ce que vous allez ? Peu importe, nous vous accompagnerons et vous protègerons d'eux. »

Elle se frappa la poitrine du poing :

« C'est une promesse. »

Mawi enchaîna :

« Plusieurs personnes du fandom sont ici, comme je disais tout à l'heure à Jane et Foxie. Déponia est générale plus bas du fleuve.

\- Nous avons déjà eu affaire à elle, dit Foxie. Elle nous a aidées.

\- Ah bon. Sacrée femme, hein ? Un vrai monstre de cruauté. »

Foxie ne dit rien. Elle s'était déjà fait la remarque.

Vues les méthodes de Déponia, que reprochait-on à Powo ?

« Crisalys aussi est générale. Avant la zone _no-man's-land_, c'est son régiment qui est établi. Elle est secondée par deux autres auteures, WoorEnergy et Yuki-Yan. Vous vous en souvenez ?

\- Je me souviens de Woor, répondit Foxie. Pas de Yuki.

\- Peu importe. Grâce à notre ancienne amitié, elles nous soutiennent dans les bagarres, nous envoyant parfois du renfort. Nous allons vous escorter jusque là-bas. Crisa vous donnera des cartes, de l'eau … je ne pense pas de la nourriture. Son régiment en manque.

\- Nous savons comment y aller, ajouta Aria. Mais … je ne sais pas si nous irons au-delà de chez Crisa. Comprenez … on risque notre vie continuellement … et … »

Elle semblait gênée. Angel la coupa :

« Ce sera déjà très aimable à vous de nous accompagner jusque là-bas. »

Mawi hocha la tête. Elle se pencha un peu vers Angel, examina les énormes cernes violacées sous ses yeux :

« Qui d'autre que toi manœuvre ?

\- Personne.

\- Tu veux dire que tu ne dors pas depuis tout ce temps ! s'exclama Aria. »

Foxie se sentit idiote. Elle n'avait même pas pensé à Angel. Mais c'était vrai que, depuis quelques temps, il avait toujours l'air d'être à deux doigts de défaillir de sommeil.

« Va dormir, dit Mawi. Je prends la barre. Ne proteste pas ! C'est un ordre. »

Angel ne dit rien. Il alla s'étendre près des caisses de vivre. Foxie vit ses paupières se fermer. Elle s'approcha de lui. Très vite, sa respiration se fit plus lente, régulière, et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Les bottes cloutées de Mawi entrèrent dans la cabine. Aria et Ranne partirent discuter à l'avant, au poste de guetteur de Ranne. Elles semblaient enthousiastes.

Jane restait sur place, l'air souffrante.

Le bateau redémarra. Foxie se leva, vint vers Jane :

« Hé ! Ça va aller ? »

Aucune réponse. L'ancienne renarde-fougère posa les mains sur les épaules de son amie. Presque aussitôt, tout le poids de Jane bascula sur elle. Elle s'était évanouie !

Foxie la traîna jusqu'aux côtés d'Angel, l'allongea sur le côté (elle avait de vagues souvenirs des stages de secourismes du collège, comme quoi il fallait mettre quelqu'un d'évanoui en PLS sur le côté pour qu'il ne s'étouffe pas avec sa langue, sauf que Foxie ne savait plus faire une PLS), posa sur elle sa propre couverture, espérant qu'à son réveil elle irait mieux.

Puis elle s'assit en tailleur devant ses deux amis.

* * *

**Faisons un jeu du pendu: R/_/_/_/_/_/**

**Un indice? Ce que vous êtes actuellement en train de m'écrire.**


	6. Le régiment de Crisalys

**Hi everybody! =D**

**Ceci est l'avant-dernier chapitre que vous aurez avant mon grand départ T.T**

**Peut-être même le dernier car il est très probable que je n'ai pas le temps d'allumer mon ordi demain :'(**

**Alors profitez-en et dites-moi au revoir! *keur***

**Ellapine (olol le jeu de mots quoi)**

* * *

Angel et Mawi étaient tous les deux à la barre. Ils parlaient. Jane était relativement muette. Si son état s'était amélioré, elle demeurait pâle et souffrante.

La voix d'Aria au guet brisa le calme de cette aube naissante :

« Le régiment de Crisa ! »

Foxie et Jane se dressèrent sur leurs pieds. Entre les hauts arbres verdoyants, il y avait une baie. Des tentes étaient plantées, droites et parallèles, un peu au-dessus de la plage. On avait déboisé. Il y avait également une sorte de demi amphithéâtre en bois, avec du tissu tendu dessus pour donner l'impression de quelque chose d'uniforme. Les poutres étaient épaisses, ce devaient être des gradins. La scène était en bois, également, recouverte de feuilles sur lesquelles il devait être plus agréable de marcher.

Aria sauta dans l'eau, nagea jusqu'à la baie. Visiblement, elle n'avait pas envie d'attendre qu'Angel et Mawi aient accosté.

Des soldats, visage à découvert cette fois, vinrent la rejoindre. Ils semblaient la connaître, car dès qu'ils l'identifièrent ils firent demi-tour pour se ruer dans une des premières tentes.

Foxie en vit sortir, quelques instants plus tard, une ravissante jeune femme (qui ressemblait plus à une jeune fille) aux longs cheveux bouclés et dorés, lunettes à monture très fines sur le front. Elle avait au poignet de vieux bracelets abîmés, style Metal.

« Ce n'est pas Crisa, déclara Mawi, faisant sursauter Foxie qui ne l'avait pas entendue arriver. C'est Woor. Crisalys doit être de sortie. »

La blonde se rendit elle-même dans une autre tente, et en ressortit accompagnée d'une femme du même âge aux cheveux châtain clair.

« C'est Yuki, dit Mawi. »

Toutes deux retrouvèrent Aria sur la plage. Elles échangèrent quelques mots. Woor parut très surprise à un moment. Foxie supposa qu'Aria lui avait annoncé qui était à bord -depuis leur rencontre, Aria et Mawi avaient appris que l'homme qui accompagnait leurs amies n'était autre qu'AngelMJ. Woor détala vers le bateau, les pans de sa veste vert-de-gris s'envolant dans son dos. Ses cheveux dansaient dans le vent.

Elle aida Foxie à descendre.

« Foxie ! Mon Dieu ! Si on me l'avait dit … Comment vas-tu ?

\- Ça … pourrait aller mieux. Et vous ? Vous trois, Crisa, Yuki et toi ?

\- Ça pourrait être mieux aussi. Depuis quelques jours, notre campement est assiégé par les rebelles. Crisalys est allée aider nos hommes. Elle va être très gênée de ne pas avoir été là pour vous accueillir.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, intervint Angel, qui venait lui aussi de mettre pied à terre. »

Woor le détailla de la tête aux pieds.

« AngelMJ ? C'est un honneur. »

Elle s'inclina. Yuki, courant moins vite mais plus gracieusement que sa collègue, salua Angel et Foxie elle aussi.

Ranne et Mawi, qui portait Jane sur son dos, quittèrent le bateau en dernier.

Yuki les invita à la suivre, dévisageant Jane d'un œil inquiet :

« Venez à l'intérieur. Nous n'avons pas grand-chose à vous offrir, mais je crois que votre amie aurait besoin de quelques soins médicaux. »

Mawi acquiesça. Les six voyageurs suivirent Woor et Yuki jusque dans la tente de Woor.

L'ancienne fan de Panda/Prof avait aménagé l'intérieur de façon très spartiate : un lit type mezzanine, simple matelas, avec des couvertures, sans oreiller, monté sur des barres métalliques, un bureau couvert de papiers et de croquis de la région, un tabouret, un sac à dos de randonnée, un coffre à vêtements, un autre à vivres et à eau, une lampe de poche qui pendait du plafond et illuminait de nuit, une table ronde au milieu avec dix chaises, une bâche verdâtre par terre, isolant du sol. Elle invita les autres à s'asseoir, pris Jane dans ses bras et l'étendit sur la bâche. Dans le coffre à vivres, elle récupéra un thermomètre, prit la température de la malade, tandis que Yuki prenait une bouteille d'un sirop quelconque et en faisait avaler une cuillérée à Jane.

Tous les regardaient en silence.

* * *

Crisalys arriva bien après que l'on eu décidé de laisser Jane, surveillée par quatre soldats, dans la tente la plus à l'ombre avec un caporal prenant soin d'elle. Selon Yuki, il était fort possible qu'elle soit victime d'une grave variante de l'insolation, et le choc thermique qu'elle avait ressentit en plongeant dans l'eau avait empiré son état.

La générale salua gentiment ses invités. Après la terrible Déponia, voir une personne aussi rayonnante de bonté que Crisalys avait quelque chose de merveilleux.

On lui expliqua la situation. De bout en bout. Woor et Yuki, de même que l'avaient été Aria, Ranne, Mawi et Jane en l'apprenant, furent choquées lorsqu'elles entendirent qu'Angel et Foxie avaient été chargés de tuer Powo.

« Elle est prise d'une folie meurtrière, soupira Angel. C'est … dangereux.

\- C'est affreux, oui, corrigea Crisalys. Foxie, tu comptes vraiment le faire ? »

La voix de Crisalys ne jugeait pas. C'était une question innocente. Il semblait que, quelle que soit la réponse, Crisalys l'approuverait.

« Je ne sais pas, dit franchement Foxie. Il faudrait que … je voie. Il faudrait que je voie ce que fait Powo pour comprendre.

\- Elle est immortelle, dit doucement Woor. La seule façon de la tuer serait … il faudrait qu'elle se laisse tuer. »

Foxie se sentit idiote. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé ? Visiblement, Angel aussi était gêné.

Le colonel les avait précipités dans une mission qui ne réussirait jamais.

Car Powo ne se laisserait pas tuer. Elle avait toujours aimé le pouvoir. Le perdre serait … elle ne le permettrait pas.

Il y eut un silence. Un très long silence.

Puis ce fut la voix d'Angel qui s'éleva, timide et un peu chevrotante :

« Crisalys …

\- Crisa. Ne vous gênez pas et tutoyez-moi.

\- Merci. Est-ce que vous …est-ce que tu nous accueilleras ici si … l'entreprise … échoue ?

\- Vous pensez vous échapper ?

\- J'ai entendu beaucoup de rumeurs au sujet de Powo, dit Mawi. Elle ne pardonnerait vraiment pas.

\- Si vous parvenez à vous enfuir, déclara Crisalys, nous vous accorderons toute la protection et tous les matériaux dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Je vous l'assure. »

* * *

**IMPORTANT: Je ne demanderai pas de reviews cette fois, vous êtes grands et j'ai des choses plus importantes à vous dire.**

**Vous comptez beaucoup pour moi. Vraiment. Pendant ces deux semaines et demi, je n'aurai probablement pas Internet (en fait y a la Wifi chez mon papi, sauf qu'il a paumé les codes et l'endroit où est la box avec les codes marqués dessus '-' mais me connaissant je serais capable de sillonner la maison pendant toute une journée pour retrouver ladite box XD), sauf si les codes réapparaissent ou si mon père daigne me prêter sa tablette.**

**Je ne cesserai pas de penser à vous, partout. Je ne doute pas que ces vacances seront sympas, au Brésil l'esprit de Noël est vraiment magique, mais je pense que je serais très heureuse de vous retrouver en rentrant.**

**Joyeux Noël. Joyeux Nouvel An. Ayez une petite pensée pour une amie lapine quand vous dévorerez à pleine dents la dinde aux marrons préparée amoureusement par Tatie Gertrude =3**

**Je vous aime très fort. Très très fort.**

**Elena**

**PS: Certaines m'ont demandé le numéro de téléphone de chez mes grands-parents pour pouvoir me spammer d'appels, redemandez-le par review, je le donnerai volontiers dans la réponse =D**


End file.
